


Seasons

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Seasons, Spring, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: A short fluffy Kagehina story for each season. Includes giant pumpkin picking (and carving), slow dancing while the power is out, celebrating Easter because Hinata is a child and a starry summer night.





	1. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata for some reason thinks picking a giant pumpkin and carving it is a good idea.

It’s Hinata’s idea - of course it is. Who else could come up with something as childish yet seasonally appropriate as pumpkin picking? As it is, he looks so happy with his huge scarf wrapped around his head up to his ears and bright orange hair fitting perfectly with the falling leaves around him that Kageyama can’t help but smile fondly when he isn’t looking.

“Kageyama!” A shout from across the field draws his attention away from the pretty sky he was looking at. What he sees instead is Hinata struggling to lift a pumpkin that looks like it might be almost twice the size of his head. Kageyama rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's antics, because seriously, who the hell would think it’s a good idea to have a pumpkin that big? but walks over to help anyway.

“I want this one,” Hinata huffs as he straightens up, smiling gleefully despite having only moved the vegetable about a foot from where it was previously.

“There’s no way I can convince you to get a smaller one, is there?” Kageyama sighs, knowing the battle is already lost.

“Nope,” he grins, popping the p. “You know what they say, Kageyama. Bigger is better!”

Kageyama snorts and mutters, “You’re one to talk,” which earns him an indignant gasp and a smack on the arm, before bending down. “At least help me carry it, dumbass.” It takes four tries to get it to the counter to pay, and another three to get it into the car, leaving them panting and feeling like they’ve just completed a serious workout.

Kageyama drives them home while Hinata falls asleep in the passenger seat, and he can’t help but notice the way the golden light makes his eyelashes cast pretty shadows on his cheeks. Even after all these years, there’s times that Kageyama’s heart flutters in his chest when he looks at the boy beside him.

 

Thank everything holy that there’s an elevator to get up to their flat, because Kageyama thinks his back might actually give out if he has to carry that stupid pumpkin up five flights of stairs. After his nap in the car, Hinata is once again a hyperactive ball of energy, but Kageyama makes him eat some soup and bread (No Hinata! You can’t just eat marshmallows and hot chocolate for dinner! You’re hyper enough as it is!) before carving the pumpkin. Jack-o-lanterns aren’t that popular in Japan, but ever since one of Hinata’s junior high friends had moved to America and told him about it, he hadn’t stopped obsessing over it.

“Okay,” says Kageyama as he sets the pumpkin on the table, “do you even know how to do this?”

Hinata smiles up at him, eyes shining. “I looked it up online and found a Wikihow article. Everything is going to be fine.”

 

Of course, it is most definitely not fine. Twenty minutes later, the entire kitchen looks like it’s been hit by a hurricane, somehow covered in pumpkin seeds and pieces. “Ah, Kageyama, don’t look so glum. Look at how cool it looks with the candle in.” Hinata lights a small candle (without setting the house on fire, thank god), places it inside the pumpkin and turns off the lights. Kageyama isn’t completely sure, but the carving looks vaguely like a volleyball, and knowing Hinata, that’s probably what it is. “Do you like it?” He turns around in his seat to see Hinata standing behind him, the candle light putting his face in semi darkness.

Pulling him down by the back of his neck, Kageyama gives him a sweet kiss. Hinata giggles, “What was that for?”

“I love you.”

“Aww, Kageyama. You’re such a sap.”

“Shut up, dumbass,” mutters Kageyama with no bite whatsoever. They both know he doesn’t really mean it. He leans back against Hinata’s shoulder and closes his eyes, the exhaustion from the day finally settling down on him. With Hinata’s fingers gently brushing through his hair and the soft light flickering behind his eyelids, he thinks he might actually fall asleep until he feels something wet on the tip of his nose.

“What - HINATA!” He makes a move to grab him, but the shorter boy has already run off, cackling hysterically and leaving a very grumpy Kageyama to wipe off pumpkin insides off his face. “I hate you, you wierdo.” Hinata pokes his head around the corner.

“But I thought you said earlier that you loved-” he cuts off with a shriek as Kageyama lunges towards him, turning and trying to run away. With his longer legs however, Kageyama catches him almost immediately and pins him against the wall in the hallway. “You really can’t blame me, Kags. You were just asking for it.”

“Just shut up, you dumbass.” Smirking, Hinata raises an eyebrow.

“Make me.”

Kageyama smiles before leaning in so close that their lips are almost touching. “Oh, I intend to.”

But instead of the kiss Hinata is expecting, Kageyama digs his fingers into his sides and starts tickling him mercilessly. This is his secret weapon: Kageyama is one of those people who are so good at tickling that it physically hurts. Soon enough, Hinata is laughing and shrieking and begging for mercy all at once.

“Fine! I’m sorry! Just stop, please!” he yells, panting but still smiling. Kageyama looks at him expectantly. “Ugh. Sorry for putting pumpkin guts on your nose.”

“If only you had said that sooner, maybe you could have saved yourself,” Kageyama hums.

“Oh, don’t you look so smug. Now let me go: we have to put the pumpkin out.”

They go back to the kitchen and manage to bring it out onto the balcony, where the flame flickers a bit in the October wind. As they stand outside, looking at the stars, Kageyama grabs his hand.

“I don’t actually hate you, you know.”

“Of course you don’t, dumbass. How could you ever hate your beloved spiker?” Hinata says with a flourish before settling back into his embrace. Kageyama looks at the small boy in his arms, at the way the moonlight shines on his skin and realizes he’s right. How could he ever hate him?

“I still haven’t forgiven you for that though.” Laughing softly, Hinata turns and stands in his tippy toes before pressing a quick kiss to his nose.

“There we go. All better.”

“You are disgustingly cheesy,” Kageyama scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Maybe. But you still love me.”

“Yeah,” says Kageyama fondly, “I still do.”


	2. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kageyama has been planing this date for a long time, but Hinata teaches him to make the best out of a bad situation.

“There is absolutely no way we’re getting out in this weather,” Hinata states from his post at the window. The snow is swirling furiously through the air and there’s already almost two feet of it covering the roads. Turning away, he notices Kageyama’s distraught look and attempts to comfort him. “Hey, don’t worry about it,” he says kindly. “We can always reschedule.”

It may seem that simple for him, but Kageyama is panicking. He’s spent _months_ organising this date, making sure everything would be absolutely perfect, only to have his plans thwarted by the stupid weather. It’s frustrating and he’s angry because Hinata deserves this night. He deserves to relax and have a good time after working so hard nonstop and now Kageyama can’t even give him that. Groaning, Kageyama puts his head in his hands, “I’m so sorry Hinata. You deserve a night out and now we can’t get out just because of all this snow and-”

Hinata cuts him off by gently pulling his hands away from his face and smiling softly. “Look, I told you not to worry about it, okay? I know you spent a long time organising this and that you’re upset, but let’s just make the most out of the time we have now, yeah?”

One look at the way his face is so open and understanding, eyes bright despite everything, has Kageyama instantly more relaxed. “Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to be comforting you? Because your special night out is ruined and everything?” he mutters, cupping the smaller’s face in his hands gently.

Hinata grins. “Well, I can’t help that I’m just so perfect, can I?”

“Hmm, and so modest too.”

His clear laugh rings through the apartment and Kageyama wants to hear it every day for the rest of his life. “Come on, let’s go watch a movie or something.” They end up rewatching Howl’s Moving Castle, which is Hinata’s all time favourite movie ever (No Kageyama, I am not crying. Maybe you need to go see an eye doctor because obviously you’re seeing things,) and drinking hot chocolate, curled up under a pile of blankets and cuddling on the couch. With Hinata’s head resting on his chest and their legs intertwined, Kageyama thinks that maybe this night isn’t actually that ruined. Any way, who in their right mind would complain about this?

After not so stealthily wiping away his tears, Hinata looks up at him through his lashes. “I have the best idea of all time.”

Kageyama’s first thought is _oh no this can not be good_ , because last time he said that it led to a pumpkin carving disaster. “Do I even want to know?”

“Of course you do silly. You know how great my ideas are.” Kageyama carefully restrains from saying anything and waits patiently for an explanation. “Let’s dance!”

Momentarily taken aback, Kageyama has to take a moment to process the thought. Dance? They’ve never done anything like that before, and Kageyama is afraid that with Hinata’s clumsiness something terrible could happen. “Do you even know how to dance?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” comes the cheeky reply and Kageyama rolls his eyes. _Well duh, that’s why I asked_. He doesn’t have time to say that though before Hinata rolls off the couch and starts moving stuff around, clearing a space in the centre of the room. Skipping happily to the sound system, he pulls out his phone and scrolls through his many playlists, finally finding something he seems content with. An upbeat song starts playing and he grins, beckoning Kageyama over to him. The taller boy gets up somewhat reluctantly, but he can never refuse his boyfriend when he smiles that way.

It’s awkward at the beginning. How could it not be? Kageyama has never really danced a day in his life and keeps bumping into things, but Hinata just laughs it off and tells him to stick with the beat. Over time, he develops a rhythm and manages to keep up with Hinata, who is actually weirdly good at this. “When did you even get this good at dancing?” Kageyama asks, panting slightly.

Hinata looks down, blushing a bit and smiling bashfully. “I used to take classes.” Before Kageyama can ask why he never knew that before, a new song starts playing and Hinata’s entire face lights up. “Come here.” He grabs his hand and suddenly Kageyama is caught in his embrace with Hinata’s hands around his neck and his own hanging uncertainly at his sides. “Put your hands on my waist.”

There isn’t really any time to comprehend what’s happening until the lyrics start and Hinata starts singing along, swaying them to the beat.

_“Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can’t help,_

_Falling in love with you.”_

Of course, _of course_ , Hinata just needs to be a great singer. His voice is soft like velvet in the crook of Kageyama’s neck and he can feel the slight smile resting against his skin. They rock gently, almost not moving, until the room suddenly falls into darkness. The music stops too and Kageyama assumes that the power has gone out because of all the snow but Hinata doesn’t stop swaying so neither does he.

_“Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can’t help,_

_Falling in love with you.”_

Pressing a soft kiss to Kageyama’s neck, Hinata finishes the song and looks up at him through his eyelashes. Maybe they didn’t go out to a nice dinner. Maybe the weather prevented that. _But maybe_ , Kageyama thinks, _it gave us this_. “Hey Hinata,” he says out loud, “I think I might love you.”

A quiet giggle. “We’ve been dating for three years, you moron. I sure hope you do.”

“Just thought I should tell you again, is all,” hums Kageyama before pressing their foreheads together and bumping noses, just to draw that adorable giggle out of his boyfriend again. “Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s not like there’s anything else to do now that the power’s out.”

They walk to the bedroom quietly, with the exception of a few mumbled curses here and there from Hinata bumping into things, because even after all this time his spatial awareness outside of the court is abysmal. As they crawl under the covers, Hinata cuddles close like he always does and Kageyama presses a kiss to the top of his head. He’s almost laying completely on Kageyama’s chest and even if that makes it a little hard to breath it’s still nice.

“Hey, Shoyou?"

A hum of contentment at the use of his given name and kiss to his collar bone.

"I’m kinda glad the weather kept us in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I'm a sucker for romantic slow dancing and soft Kageyama fight me.


	3. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata has too much sugar and gets in a food fight, and Kageyama regrets all his life decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Is supposed to be doing homework but instead just writes fanfic*

Somehow, every year, Kageyama winds up hiding small chocolate eggs around the apartment at two in the morning for his actual seven year old of a boyfriend to find when he wakes up. Why he still does this, even after three years, he doesn’t really know. Maybe it’s the fact that Hinata wakes up, smiling for once, and immediately starts darting around, hunting for chocolate. Maybe it’s the way his face lights up when he’s found them all, proudly gathered in his little basket. Maybe it’s how he tastes of chocolate and milk when he kisses him sweetly in thanks. It’s most definitely not how terrible he feels the day after, clutching his stomach and complaining to no end. Whatever the reason, it’s become some sort of tradition, so Kageyama carries on with his hiding.

It’s dark in the living room, because he doesn’t want any light to wake Hinata up, so he stubs his toes multiple times on the coffee table, muffling his cursing behind his hand. _The things I do for this boy_. It took a whole day of being outside and exercising to get Hinata to fall asleep early, which has taken it’s toll on Kageyama as well. He normally goes to bed at around midnight, but he’s exhausted from all the biking too and knows he’ll be getting up early to make some specialty pancakes. Hinata on the other hand, could go to bed at four in the morning and still wake up at eight with enough energy to rival a small child. It’s something that Kageyama teases him about often. _If only you’d slept more in your teens, then maybe you’d be taller._

Glancing at the time on the stove, which reads 2:17, he decides to call it a night. After all, he’s already dispersed 23 separate candies and chocolates around the place, which should be more than enough. He yawns, places the remaining sweets into the locked cabinet and quietly enters their bedroom. Of course, Hinata is sprawled across the entire bed, arms and legs flung out in awkward angles and mouth open, snoring softly. Kageyama smiles. No matter how many times he’s seen this sight, he’ll never be over how innocent and open Hinata looks in sleep. Sometimes, the fact that this is his life now, that finally, he is happy with this dork, hits him in the face and he realises just how lucky he actually is. Sure, he complains about the mess in the kitchen after Hinata tries (keyword: _tries_ ) to cook or the way his hair clogs up the shower. They fight, silly little arguments to full on yelling, nights where he sleeps on the couch. It’s hard, but at the end of the day, when he walks home and sees that Hinata has already set up a movie and ordered pizza, or at moments like these, he knows that it’s all worth it. Each and every bad thought flung at each other could never take that away.

Sometimes, he wishes he could tell Hinata that, how much he loves him, but from the way Hinata knows him, inside and out, and trusts him completely, he’s pretty sure he already knows.

As he pulls off his shirt and sweats, crawling into bed in just his boxers and trying to find a way under the covers, Hinata wraps his arms around him, nestling his head under Kageyama’s chin. He breathes a quiet little sigh of content before curling closer and Kageyama strokes his hair gently, until he too falls into a peaceful slumber.

xXx

“Kageyama! Come on, wake up you sleepyhead!” There’s weight on Kageyama’s chest and suddenly a pillow comes crashing down on his face, effectively waking him up.

“How are even conscious this early, dumbass?” he groans, looking at the clock. “It’s not even 7:00.”

“It’s never too early to look for chocolate you idiot. Now come on, get up!” Hinata races out of the room and there’s a BANG as he runs into the wall.

Turning over to hide his head under the pillow, Kageyama wonders why he even needs to get up at the same time. It’s not like I’m looking for them too. Still, he knows that with the racket Hinata is making, there’s no way he’s getting back to sleep. He sighs, already missing the warm blankets, before sitting up and stretching. _Better go before he destroys the place._

When he gets to the kitchen, he sees that all the cupboards are open and that the pantry as well as the fridge have been raided, which means that Hinata has already covered this room. Currently, there’s some muffled grunts from the living room, so Kageyama assumes that he’s looking through the couch again. _There’s never any in there_ , thinks Kageyama as he starts cleaning the kitchen, _so why does he always look?_ Whatever Hinata’s thought process is, he’ll never be able to understand it when it comes to this.

After a dull THUD and a groan, which Kageyama thinks are from falling off the couch, Hinata walks back into the kitchen, basket in hand. “Hey Kags, how many did you hide this year? I want to see how many I have left.”

Without turning from where he’s whisking some pancake batter, Kageyama tells him that there’s 23 and hears him count under his breath. “I have 17.”

“Well, then what are you waiting for, dumbass? You only have 6 more. By the time you find them, the pancakes should be ready.” Hinata scampers off towards the bathroom, leaving Kageyama to cook. Making chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup probably isn’t the best idea, what with all the other sugar Hinata will be absorbing, but what the hell? It’s kind of funny to see him virtually jump off the walls anyway.

 

About an hour after making that decision, Kageyama regrets everything. Seeing Hinata jump off the walls is not fun, because he’s already broken a vase, knocked over 5 picture frames and shattered a small mirror in the hallway. After a year, he always forgets the horror of the day, but each time he remembers just how loud Hinata is when he’s hyper. Each time, he vows to never relive that experience. Each time, it somehow gets even worse.

“Seriously, Hinata!” he grumbles from his seat on the couch as Hinata around, shouting “PARKOUR” and flipping over things. “Are you ever going to calm the fuck down?”

“Hmm,” he pretends to contemplate, a cheeky grin on his face. “Nope!”

Kageyama groans and hides under a blanket, trying to block everything out. Three hours of sleep after an exhausting day is not _nearly_ enough to deal with this. _What am I going to do?_ Suddenly, a lightbulb goes off in Kageyama’s brain. He has the most perfect idea ever, the solutions to all his problems. Reaching for his phone, he fires a quick text, waiting less than a minute before smiling in success. “Hinata, how do you feel about going to Bokuto’s for the day?”

 

The apartment is blissfully quiet after Kageyama drives the ecstatic Hinata over to Bokuto’s place, where he and Kuroo were waiting. He takes the opportunity to clean up the mess, take a long shower, get some budget stuff done and even watch a few episodes of a new show. Really, he’s been more productive in these 6 hours than he has been all week. It’s nice to have some down time, sure, but the lack of just Hinata in the space is clearly noticeable. When he isn’t around, Kageyama remembers what it was like living in his shabby flat, alone during his university years.

He’s just finishing the vacuuming in the bedroom when the doorbell rings. Confused as to who it could be, he makes his way over and opens the door to find… “Hinata? Why the hell do you have chicken all over your face?”

In front of him, standing in the hall, is Hinata, who looks like he’s been assaulted with food or something. Before he has a chance to say anything, Kageyama rolls his eyes and pulls him into the apartment. “So? Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Hinata doesn’t seem affected by his glare, because he smiles widely. “We had a food fight!”

“A food fight.” Kageyama can’t believe what he’s hearing. About 15 questions fly through his head, and he’s about to ask them when Hinata interrupts by launching into the story.

“Yeah, a food fight! Aw man Kags, you should have seen, it was amazing! I hit Kuroo right in the face with a handful of mashed potatoes and Bokuto threw a chicken leg except it hit the ceiling fan and went everywhere!”

As he keeps reenacting the events, Kageyama finds his phone and calls Bokuto. He answers after a few rings. “Heyyyyyy, Kageyama! What’s up?”

“Why the hell did you start a food fight?”

“Oh right, about that…” There’s some muffled laughter from Kuroo, Kageyama assumes. “Well, I don’t really know what to tell you man. It just sorta happened. But the thing is, the neighbours complained, so we had to just drop Hinata back off at your place. I texted you, but your phone was off.” Kageyama glances at the red head beside him, who’s trying to get some of the meat out of his hair by shaking his head violently, like a dog. “Listen bro, I gotta go clean up this shit, but if you ever need us to take him again, we’ll be more than willing! Bye!” Bokuto hangs without another word, leaving Kageyama to deal with the problem on his own. Like always.

“Shower,” he commands to Hinata, who is now trying to remove some gravy from behind his ear. When he looks like he’s about to protest, he snaps, “Now!” and watches the boy scamper off to the bathroom. Shaking his head, Kageyama curses himself for being this foolish. Of course nothing good have come from those two devils. _What was I thinking?_

 

20 minutes later, a very refreshed Hinata emerges from the shower, wrapped in a fluffy towel and trailing water behind him as he searches for his boyfriend. Said boyfriend is making tomato soup and grilled cheeses, which for some reason are the only foods that can make Hinata calm down, in the kitchen. “Mmm, it looks good,” coos Hinata as he wraps his arms around Kageyama at the stove, resting his cheek on his back.

“You’re getting my shirt wet, jerk. Go get dressed and it’ll be ready when you come back.” It’s true: Kageyama can feel the water, cold against his back, but doesn’t put much effort into shaking the shorter off. After all, he’s clinging to him like a koala, so there isn’t that much hope. Still, Kageyama needs to turn around or else the sandwiches will burn, so he gently disentangles himself and pushes Hinata towards the door. “Go on. Or else no food for you.”

They both know it’s an empty threat, but Hinata just smiles softly and presses a kiss to his shoulder before heading off. Even if they got into a freaking food fight (Kageyama is still unsure as to how it happened), if it gets him tired like this, he might send him back to Bokuto and Kuroo when he’s too excited.

 

After eating on the couch, watching old cartoons from when they were kids, Kageyama tries to get up to bring the dishes to the sink but gets pulled back by a sleepy hand on his wrist. He falls back onto the couch and Hinata takes the opportunity to snuggle into the crook of his arm, face pressed against his neck. “Hinata…”

The only response he gets is a soft hum and Hinata curling even closer. _What did they actually do for him to be this tired?_ Kageyama wonders. There’s only one thing to do when Hinata gets like this, though it’s hardly ever been to this extreme.

The last time it happened was after their winning match at Nationals with their high school volleyball team. Then too, he had been over the moon excited, hyper for about 4 hours before promptly collapsing in Kageyama’s lap. Sighing, Kageyama pulls the smaller’s legs around his waist before standing up (with some minor difficulty, because A) Hinata isn’t as light as when he was in high school and B) Kageyama isn’t as strong as before either) and carrying him to the bedroom. He contemplates just dropping him on the bed, but decides that even though he appears to be sleepy, the slightest thing could bring him back into overdrive and opts for just gently putting him down. When he tries to leave this time, Hinata doesn’t stop him. He just curls into the blankets and lets out a content sigh.

 _I really should just wash them now_ , thinks Kageyama as he puts the dishes in the sink. But there’s Hinata waiting in bed for him and even though it’s not that late, he only slept about 3 hours last night. _Tomorrow_ , he decides, and goes to brush his teeth.

Just like the night before, Hinata is spread out on the sheets when he walks in. Kageyama crawls in beside him and immediately feels exhausted as soon as the blankets envelop him. Hinata shifts a little into his embrace and leans up to kiss him, slow and tired. Neither can be bothered with anything more at the moment, but it’s still nice. There’s a little hint of something sweet though, that’s makes Kageyama pull back and look at the other.

“Please tell me you didn’t eat any more chocolate.” Hinata giggles and pokes his tongue out, which is all the answer Kageyama needs. “Swear to god, I leave you for 7 minutes,” he rolls his eyes. “Oh well. Just don’t come complaining to me in the morning.”

But his words fall on deaf ears, because Hinata is already fast asleep beside him, breathing quietly into his neck with a faint smile on his face. Kageyama chuckles a little to himself before kissing Hinata sweetly on the forehead and wrapping his arms around him. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep to the steady breaths beside him and the distant rumble of traffic outside.

“Kageyama…” Hinata groans from the couch, a little green in the face.

“What did I tell you, idiot?” exclaims Kageyama as he glares at him. “Every year! Every single year this happens.” He sighs. “When will you ever learn?”


	4. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are nights where all of the questions of the Universe are just begging to be answered. This is one of those nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!! My town literally looks like Christmas all over again even though it's March so my head has really been in "winter mode" which has kinda fucked up my ability to write about anything else.  
> Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy the last chapter of Seasons!

Summer has always been Hinata’s favourite season. He loves the warmth of the sun on his face, the cool breezes through the trees, the lemonade stands on the side of the road, playing at the beach: really, everything is his favourite. As for Kageyama, he prefers winter. The gently falling snow, the Christmas lights, the way his breath is visible in the air. It suits them, people might say, how Hinata is the summer, bright and golden, and Kageyama is the winter, dark and moonlit. Still, even Kageyama has to admit that spending the night on their balcony with nothing but blankets and a fire for warmth is pretty fun.

Of course, where there is a fire, there has got to be s’mores. That was the first rule Hinata had established for these summer month nights. Tonight happens to be the night that they stay outside to sleep under the stars, as is the tradition every year now from June till August. The stars are exceptionally bright tonight, Kageyama notices, the sky clear of all clouds. As the fire crackles merrily in it’s little pit, Hinata snuggles closer to his side, lazily toasting his marshmallow. It had been previously decided that Kageyama is absolutely terrible at making s’mores, so Hinata hands him the one he just made and sets to work preparing another.

They sit silently for a while, just listening to the crickets and the fire, comfortable in each other’s silence. Despite it only being a little past midnight, Kageyama thinks he could actually fall asleep right now. Hinata and the fire are warm beside him, the blankets soft and the night air just on the right side of cool that it’s almost more comfortable than their bed. But of course, there are inevitable questions just waiting answered. Thoughts begging to be unleashed. And what better time and place than right here, on their small balcony, and right now, in the middle of the night with the stars shining oh so bright above them?

The first question comes a few moments after Hinata finishes his s’more. “We’ve already established that within the entire vastness of the Universe, there must be intelligent life somewhere,” he states, referring to last month’s discussion. “So here’s the next question: do you think humans will ever be able to contact it?” He turns towards Kageyama expectantly, waiting for his answer.

Looking towards the stars, Kageyama thinks about it for a while. Eventually, he says, “I think that it definitely won’t happen in our lifetime. Think about it: even if we received a signal, it would most likely be from so far away that it could take centuries to actually get it. And then we’d have to send something back and hope that it hits home. Combine that with the size of the universe, I don’t think that we’ll be getting any calls from the aliens any time soon. Sorry to disappoint.”

Hinata nods, satisfied with his answer. A few minutes later, he asks another question. Kageyama answers, they give their opinions, and thus the cycle continues. It’s obvious that they’ve both thinking about this night for a while. There are so many questions to be answered, and while Kageyama is normally hesitant to talk about these kinds of things during the day, these nights are times when everything can be said with absolutely no worries. Everything, from the subject of human life off Earth to entire new Universes is covered. In fact, it’s when Hinata mentions the Parallel-Verse theory that Kageyama really starts thinking. There are just so many questions on that topic alone that they could spend all night talking and still not have said everything. Honestly, it scares him a little bit.

“Do you think that a new Universe is created at every single little choice by every single person? Like, there’s an entire different world where I decided to wear a blue shirt today instead?”

Of course, that questions leads to a multitude of others. _Are new Universes created only at important decisions? How could you possibly know what choice is actually that important, if it could seem to be small? Where could all these Universes possibly be? How is there enough Space for all of them?_

It’s nearly 2:00 AM when Hinata drops the bomb that Kageyama has been hesitating to ask all night. “There could be worlds where we’re not together, right?”

They both know the answer, so Kageyama just pulls him closer and sighs. It’s a strange thought, to not have Hinata there with him. Ever since high school, they haven’t been apart for longer than two weeks, so imagining an entire life without Hinata is almost impossible. Who would he yell at and call a dumbass? Who would gently towel dry his hair after a shower? Who would be able to read his moods so well, sometimes even better than himself? Who would come up with the strangest ways to pass the time, or invent weird competitions? When he tries to replace him with someone else, Kageyama finds that just can’t. No, a life without Hinata is completely unfathomable.

But instead of voicing any of that, Kageyama simply says, “Yeah. But at least we are in this one.”

With a small smile, Hinata curls closer into his body. Even as the fire starts dying, he’s warm. From their balcony, cuddled under the blankets, the Universe seems impossibly huge. The stars stretch forever and ever above them and for a moment everything seems uncertain except for the boy in his arms. His hair is almost the same colour as the embers, which for some reason makes Kageyama so suddenly sad that he buries his face in it and tries to block everything out.

Ever perceptive, Hinata turns around and bumps their foreheads together. “What’s up?” When he doesn’t get an answer, he kisses Kageyama lightly on the lips before pulling away, smiling. “Better?”

Despite everything, Kageyama smiles. “What would I do without you?”

“Oh, crash and burn, probably,” Hinata jokes. He pokes him in the cheek, an old and familiar gesture, before shifting and looking up at the sky. “Do you think that there’s a perfect world out there? You know, where every single person makes the right decision all the time and everyone is happy?” There’s silence for a while, because Kageyama doesn’t trust himself to speak. Then: “It’s a nice thought, isn’t it? That somewhere there’s a place every single person could be happy. Do you think we’d be together there to?”

“Of course we would, dumbass. How else could it be perfect?” He hadn’t meant to say that, most definitely _not_ , but somehow these nights manage to make him say sappy stuff like that without wanting to. Blushing, he looks away from Hinata’s happy face (which is too fucking cute in the glow of the remains of the fire, by the way). _Why am I still embarrassed after three years? Get it together, moron!_

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right, Baka-geyama. How else could it be perfect?” Hinata says with a wide smile, slightly more muted than normal from sleepiness. Wrapping the blankets around them more, he announces, “Well, I don’t know about you, but all this talk about the Universe has me exhausted, so I’m gonna sleep now.”

Kageyama hums in assent and leans down to make Hinata more comfortable against his chest. It only takes a few minutes for his breathing to even out and soon he’s fast asleep. Brushing his hand absently through Hinata’s hair, Kageyama looks up at the stars.

 _Could there be another me laying on his balcony with another Hinata sleeping beside him? Or am I the only one who will ever live this?_ For some reason, he thinks he’d rather be alone. As much as the idea of different Universes fascinates him, all these parallels seem to take away the uniqueness of life in _this_ Universe.

Still, if none of his other selves get to live this, then Kageyama knows that they’re missing out. This might not be the perfect world Hinata was talking about, but right now, wrapped around each other under the entire sky and the last of the fire casting a warm glow on Hinata’s cheeks, Kageyama thinks that he’d rather have this.

“Goodnight, Hinata Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any existential crises this might have caused. Most of the questions asked actually came from when I randomly started questioning my entire existence in social studies class and ended up internally freaking out.  
> Also, did anyone notice the Supernatural reference?


End file.
